Promise
by Haruka Ai
Summary: The rating will go higher as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

FAMILY

Two small children were hiding in the closet talking and laughing away. They always sat in that same closet all day until it was night time they went to their bed since they both also shared a room. The two boys never talked or played with the other children since they liked being together. "Miharu, do you think its weird to like cats?" Miharu is about 4 years old, he has dark brown hair and dark green eyes that stands out a lot. "No, I think a lot of people like cats I don't think Sora is weird." Sora smiled, Sora is about 6 years old, has black hair and blue eyes and seems like cats. "I like cats Haru, I wish I could see a real one though I bet it would look even more awesome in real life." "Yeah, that would be cool but I have seen a squirrel before though." "That's so cool!" Sora exclaimed and took miharu by the shoulders excited by the thought of seeing an actual animal. "What does a squirrel look like!" "Well, it has brown fur, it is very small and it has a big bushy tail." "wow miharu you are so lucky you always have been." "No, you just think that I am but I'm not it always happens by coincidence usually." Sora slouched back against the wall and pulled his knees up, hid his face and spoke in a soft quiet voice. "I guess you could call it a coincidence if you were born to two loving parents." Miharu scooted next to sora and put an arm around him to comfort him. "That's not true sora, it is not a coincidence to be born into a loving family, it all depends on the adult's personality." sora looked up and smiled at miharu. "Yeah, your right miharu." "Now lets change the subject." Sora quickly sat back in his regular sitting position. "what do you want to talk about now?" "I don't know I thought you would know." both of the boys started laughing and after a while figured out something to talk about until a woman dressed in colorful clothes knocked on the closet door and opened. Sora spoke first. "What is it Mrs. L.?" Sora always shortens every ones names so he could remember their first name like for instance Mrs. L really stands for Mrs. Lucretia. "I just want to call both of you down for dinner and here is a paper." Once she handed sora and miharu a paper she closed the door and left their room. "What does it say Sora?" "Sora read the paper out loud to Miharu." "It says, their will be an adoption tomorrow and all of the boy from ages 4 to 8 are to report in the lobby nicely dressed at 10:00 a.m. Miharu sighed, "I hate adoptions I don't really understand them is it really that nice to get adopted sora?" "Yeah, because you get to go to a nice family, a nice home and actually have a chance to live for once with out worries." "That does sound nice." "Yeah…You want to go eat some dinner haru?" "Yeah!" both of the boys left their closet and went down stairs for dinner.

"I don't really like the food." Sora complained picked at the rice. "Why not, its good." "I don't really like vegetables." "Then take them out." "But the rice still has the vegetable flavor on it though." Miharu sighed since he knew sora is a really picky eater since everything has to have a good flavor. "Well your going to have to eat some time or your going to be hungry later." "I know but I just don't like the vegetables." Miharu thought for a second and came up with an idea. "You like soy sauce right?" sora nodded. "Then take out all of the vegetables you don't like and then pour the sauce over it." He tried what miharu told him and smiled. "This tastes good now thanks miharu." "Yeah." They both started eating and headed for the showers. "Who should go first?" "I think I'm quicker than you." sora nodded his head and sat on the bed waiting for his turn. Once they were down showering they both headed for bed.

Sora likes to sleep with miharu in his bed since he is afraid of sleeping by himself at night. "Miharu, are you asleep." Sora whispered. "No, I'm just laying here." "Haru, I'm worried about tomorrow. I don't want to be separated from you." "Don't worry sora, I won't leave you I promise." "That's not possible though miharu, were both going to be separated one day so that's an impossible promise to make." Miharu smiled. "If we do get separated one day sora, I promise we meet again someday and stay together forever alright." "Don't you mean wish." "I don't know well…whatever wish or promise, we will meet again someday and stay together forever alright!" "Alright!" They both made a pinky promise, and laughed until they both tired themselves out and fell asleep.

"Sora, sora wake up!" Sora quickly sat up from his bed and looked at miharu and then the clock, "Its 6:00 in the morning miharu, are you that excited about adoption?" "No, I have a surprise for you, I finally finished it." Miharu smiled. Sora wanted to go back to sleep but since he noticed that miharu was probably up last night working on it he chose to get up. "What do you want to show me miharu?" "it's a surprise, close your eyes its in the closet." "Sora closed his eyes and let miharu lead him to closet. "Now keep your eyes closed and hold out your hands." He did as miharu instructed and what he felt was something soft and plushy in his hands. "Now open your eyes." Sora's eyes were wide with surprise, it was a stuffed black cat plush toy. "Miharu, where did…how were you able to make this?" "I asked miss L. to help me make it for you do you like it?" "Yeah! But I don't have anything to give you miharu." "You don't have to give me anything, I just wanted to make you happy." "You sure?" "Positive!" Sora then gave miharu a big hug and admired his new plush toy.

It was already 8:15 in the morning and miharu and sora rushed down stairs to the lobby. The only reason they were late was because they were too busy talking and playing a board game until they lost track of time. "You think we will make it miharu?" "I think so." When they both got their they both peeked from the corner until one of the adults notice them. "I think we got some curious kids over their." Sora blushed and backed away while miharu stared at them curiously. Miss L. then introduced them. "The one with the green eyes is miharu, come on over miharu." Miharu casually walked over and introduced himself politely and gave the family a big smile. "And the one hiding is named sora, come on out sora its alright." After a couple of minutes he peeked from behind the wall a little bit scared of the two adults. "Don't worry he's a little shy but he will come out sooner or later." Miharu then left to where sora was at and after 3 minutes of being behind the wall he lead sora to meet the family. Sora greeted the family with a hand shake and a bow and went back to stand against the wall hugging his stuffed cat tightly. The man with glasses inspected miharu and a woman with eyes just like miharu's started to gain interest in him. The two adults then spoke to Mrs. L. Miharu ran back to sora. "What do you think is going on?" "I don't know." Mrs. L then walked back to miharu and told him the debestating news. "Miharu, they picked you for adoption, isn't that wonderful?" Sora's eyes went wide and miharu was a little happy but sad that he had to leave his best friend. "I don't want to get adopted." "I'm sorry but you have to, now go pack your things and come back to the lobby." Sora and miharu went upstairs and as miharu was packing he noticed sora was quiet the whole time. "Sora, are you okay?" Sora made no answer. "Sora, I…I'm sorry that I got adopted." Sora looked at miharu with tears in his eyes. "Its ok miharu, you should be happy that you got adopted, like I said your lucky." "Sora." Miharu quickly shoved everything into his suitcase and gave sora a big long hug. "I'm going to miss you sora…I don't want to go." "Its ok miharu, please don't cry, remember the promise we made?" "Yeah, I remember." "Don't forget about it." Sora smiled and lightly hit miharu on the back of his head. "Really miharu don't cry or I'm going to feel even more sad." "Ok." Sora helped miharu clean up and pull his luggage since miharu was literally dragging it.

A lady with green eyes greeted miharu and the guy with the glasses stepped over to sora and took the suit case from him. Before Miharu left out the door with his new family, he quickly ran back over to sora and gave him a big hug and whispered something into his ear and made a pinky promise with his friend. As miharu finally left Sora started crying with streams of tears coming down his face as he sat their holding his new stuffed cat to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. A new happy life.

Miharu was in the car looking outside, wondering where his new home will be. He saw alot of nice scenery since at the adoption center, no one was allowed to go outside. Miharu knew sora would have been happy if he saw what it looked like outside since he knew sora loves being outside. "I miss you already sora." when the car came to a stop, miharu's eyes widened. He could not believe he was living in that house.

"Ok miharu were here!" Exclaimed his new dad as he opened the door for miharu to get out.

"Is this the house?"

"Yup, it's nice isn't it?" Miharu's new mom said.

"Yeah." Miharu looked at the front and noticed their was a big metal door covering the front.

"What is that?"

"This is also a shop miharu, we a famous for our okonomiyaki." His father said proudly.

"Cool."

"Shall we go in?"

Miharu nodded happily.

The carried miharu's luggage in since miharu was still too small to carry it himself. Miharu's eyes went wide.  
>"This is a big house!" miharu exclaimed.<p>

"Yup, your room is right down that hall way right their to the left." His mom pointed out.

Miharu went to his new room and was so excited when he went in. His room was big and was very welcoming.

"This is cool." Miharu went and sat on top of his bed.

"Yup, we knew you might have liked the room miharu."

His dad layed his luggage onto his bed.

"Do you need help unpacking miharu?"

"No, i can do it myself."

His new parents left the room so that he can unpack and get setteled in. His father walks in.

"Oh, and one more thing miharu, lunch will be ready when we call you."

Miharu smiled and waved. His father walked out and closed the door behind. While miharu was busy putting his stuff into the drawers, when he was hanging his shirts in the closet tears started to fill his eyes as he remembered when him and sora used to play inside the closet. when miharu was done unpacking he went inside the closet and closed the door. He suddenly felt a bit lonely as he remember laughing and playing inside the closet with his friend. "I wonder if sora will be ok..." Miharu thought to himself.

"Miharu! dinner is ready."

"Time really does fly." Miharu said in his mind.

Miharu got out of the closet and closed the door behind. He left his room and headed to the kitchen.

"Hello miharu you can have a seat their."

Miharu sat at the family dinner table.

"Now we really should introduce ourselves to the boy." His father said.

"I will go first. My name is Asahi Rokujou you can just call me asahi if you want miharu."

"And my name is Akasuki Rokujou, you can just call me Akasuki." His father said.

"Ok." Miharu smiled.

"Have you ever tried okonomiyaki miharu?"

"No, but it smells good."

"Then you will finally get a chance to try some."

After his mom was done cooking she passed a plate to miharu, then to akasuki, and then one for herself. Miharu tasted the food and smiled with pleasure.

"I really like it!" Miharu exclaimed happily.

"Thats good miharu!" His mother said with a smile on her face.

As miharu at the food he remembered sora how he never liked eating anything. "I know sora would probably like this, because it has a good flavor." Miharu spoke in his mind.

**Back at the Orphanage...**

Back at the orphage sora was sitting in a fetal position at the corner of the closet as he hugged the stuffed toy to his chest. "Miharu, i miss you." The lady that he usually would call miss L. came into his room and opened the closet door. "Sora, time for dinner." When he didn't respond miss L. went inside the closet and sat in front of him. "Are you ok sora?" When she got no answer she tried to think of a way to comfort him since she knew he never talked to anyone except miharu. "Why don't you try talking to the other childeren here, i'm sure they will be happy to get to know you." When sora didn't look up nor respond she got the feeling he won't come out of the closet.

"But...but, i don't want to talk to anyone else."

"Why not."

"Because they wouldn't understand."

"Would not understand what sora?"

"They wouldn't understand me as much as miharu did." Tears started coming down his face.

"Is it that because your afraid of meeting other children sora?"

"Yes..."

The lady tried to think of something that will cheer him up.

"What if i moved in another person for you to talk to sora, would you like that?"

Sora nodded in disagreement.

"Lets just give it a try ok, maybe he might understand you just as much as miharu did ok?"

"Ok."

"Now, come on lets go get you something to eat."

Miss L. took sora by the hand, led him out of the closet and into the cafeteria. After he got his tray he found a secluded spot at one table at the corner and sat byhimself. Kids stared at him and started to murmur lots of things about him.

"Don't you think that kid is weird?" the girl said.

"Yeah, he really is weird he dosn't talk to anyone at all." a boy responded back.

"He only talked to one kid that just got adopted."

"Yeah, now he carries that funny looking cat around like a little kid."

"Isn't he a six year old?"

"Yeah."

"Geez, what a guy."

When sora tried to eat his food he didn't even like it especially when he notices kids staring at him like he is some sort of freak or something. Sora got up from the table, threw away his food in the trash despite knowing he will be hungry later and started to head to the stairs where the older kids are located at and sat on the stair way with his stuffed cat held tightly at his chest. When Miss L. spotted him their she went up to him.

"Their you are sora, did you eat anything?" She sat beside him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It tastes bad."

"But your going to be hungry later."

"I don't want to eat anything."

"What do you like eating then?"

"orange slices and milk."

"Would you like to eat tha right now?"

"Yes."

"Ok, lets go back to the cafeteria and find that for you ok?"

Sora nodded his head as the lady took him by the hand and led him to the cafeteria. When he was given the food he gulped down everything immediately since he hasn't ate anything that morning. Sora then got off the chair and went back to his room, but what he found was a very fast change. He found another boy about his age sitting on his bed and just staring intently at sora.

"Hi!, my name is akira i'm 6 years old and i will be moving in with you today." The boy smiled.

Sora nodded as he was about to go inside the closet until he was stopped by Mrs. L.

"Now, now sora, don't be rude to your guest go up to him and talk."

Sora stepped away from the closet and sat at the far end of the bed. Akira tried to get closer to him but sora wouldn't let him as he kept on moving farther and farther away from him.

"Don't worry skira, he is just a bit shy he will warm up to you probably in about a week or so just give him some time."

"Ok."

Mrs L. left the room and the two boys just sat on the bed in silence until akira broke it.

"So, sora what do you like to play?"

"Board games."

"What kind?"

"checkers."

"I'm no good at checkers i'm only good at chess."

"What is chess?"

"Almost like checkers but a bit more difficult."

"When did you play it?"

"I played it with my parents most of the time, it was really fun."

"I see."

"Did you play anything with your parents?"

"No." Sora moved on top of the bed, pulled up his knees and stayed like that. He held his sutffed cat tightly.

"Is that yours?"

Akira noticed the stuffed cat he was holding.

"Yes."

"Where did you get that?"

"My friend gave it to me."

"Wow, that was nice of your friend."

"Yeah."

"So...sora, do you want to do anything?"

"No."

"Alright, well i'm going to un-pack my stuff ok."

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Sora sat their watching akira un-pack his things and put them into the drawers him and miharu once shared. Now he will be sharing his stuff with someone he was forced to get to know. The way him and miharu met was different than this. When akira was about to put some of his things inside the closet sora stopped him.

"Wait, i like to play in their!"

"Oh, sorry you don't mind if i put them in the corner over their?"

"No."

"Ok."

Sora went back on to the bed and went back into the sitting position he was just in. As he remembered the days of how him and miharu first met.

**FlashBack...**

A boy with big green eyes was staring at the boy with the blue eyes intentlly trying to figure him out. They were sitting across from each other from their bed. The boy with the green eyes wondered to himself. "Does he talk?" The boy with the blue eyes just stared at the one with the green eyes. "Why is he staring at me, it's kind of scaring me." The boy with the green eyes got off his bed and sat at the farthest part of the corner of the bed the boy with the blue eyes was sitting on. "I wonder what this boy wants?" The one with the blue eyes thought. The boy with the green eyes suddenly smiled. "He smiled at me." Thought the one with the blue eyes. "Hi, my name is miharu i just moved in here it is nice to meet you i am 4 years old." The boy with the green eyes said. The one with the blues eyes waited for him to start talking to him but he guessed he was waiting for his introduction so he introduced himself to the child. "My name...is sora i am 6 years old, its nice to meet you miharu." Sora said kind of quiet but miharu heard what he said and nodded. "Nice to meet you sora." Sora waited for the boy to talk more but guessed it was him who is going to be the one doing all of the talking. "Miharu, what...do you like to do?" Sora asked a bit shy.

"I like to play games."

"What..what kind of games."

"any kind dosn't matter."

"I see." Sora felt a shy since he have neever talked to anyone before especially a little kid.

"So, sora do you want to be my friend?"

"What?"

"a friend, do you want to be my friend?" Miharu smiled and held out his hand to sora.

"Ok, i never had a friend before."

"Then i will be your first."

"You promise you will be my friend?" Sora asked still un-easy.

"Yeah, i promise the pinky."

"The...pinky?"

"Yes, pinky promise do it with me, that means we keep a promise."

Sora held out his pinky finger to miharu and miharu put his around sora's.

"Their, that was a pinky promise."

"Ok."

Feeling a bit more comftorable around miharu sora sat closer to him.

"Miharu, do you want to play in the closet with me, i like to play in their."

"Ok."

Miharu followed sora into the closet as they sat across from each other. Sora closed the door and turned on a dim light that lit up the closet.

"So, miharu you don't mind the closet?"

"No, i think this is fun."

"Ok!" Sora sounded happy that he finally found someone who understands him.

And that is how it all started between the two...

**Back to the present...**

Akira sat on his bed reading a book while sora left to his closet.

"Why do you like to go in their?" Akira asked a bit creeped out.

"It's fun playing in the dark."

" I like to play outside, the closets are scary."

"You wouldn't want to play with me in here."

"I don't know."

"Oh." Sora sounded a bit dissapointed.

"Well, i hope we can be friends sora."

"Ok."

Sora waited for him to make a promise but he just sat their and read his book. Sora closed the door to his closet as he cried quietly by himself.

**Back to miharu's house...**

Back at miharu's house, everyone was getting ready for bed.

"Ok miharu, are you ready for bed?" His mother asked.

"Yes." Miharu said happily.

"Ok, now get into the bed first."

"Alright."

Miharu got into his bed as he waited for his mother's instructions. His mother covered him with a blanket and tucked him in tight.

"Good night miharu." His mother said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night mom." Miharu said as he hugged her.

"Your father won't be here since he goes to work right now, so he still says good night."

"Ok."

His mother left the room, turned off the lights and closed the door. Miharu laid in his bed as he thought about sora. He missed sora laying in bed with him.

"Good night sora, i will miss you."

Miharu yawned and went to sleep.

**Back at the orphanage...**

Sora couldn't sleep as he was so used to laying with miharu. When he was with miharu he wasn't so scared of the dark nor would bad dreams occur. But now that miharu is gone he was starting to become afraid of the dark and so he closed his eyes but bad memories and dreams stared coming into his head. He started screaming. Akira woke up with a fright as he found sora thrashing around in his bed screaming and crying. He didn't actually know what to do as he left the room and got one of the workers from their. Akira sat outside the room until the yelling and screaming stopped. The instructor came back outside and asked akira to go back in. akira was a bit scared to go back in but did and found sora sound asleep again.

"I don't know if i want to stay here anymore." akira said quietly.

The instructor nodded. She led akira out of the room and left sora by himself. When morning came sora got up and looked for akira. He couldn't find him as he looked for all of the places he could have hid. Sora was confused as he noticed that akira's stuff was gone. Mrs L. came in.

"Where is akira?" Sora asked.

"He, he wanted to stay somewhere else."

"Oh." Sora sounded a bit dissapointed.

"Don't worry sora, its not your fault."

"It is my fault, and it always will be!" Sora ran back into his closet and shut the door.

The teacher sighed as she left the room not knowing any way to cheer him up. sora started crying as he felt everything is his fault and that's why no one likes him. He sometimes wishes he could just disappear and wish he was never born.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is a little sad, but nice as it compares miharu's and sora's new life.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari no ou yuhki kamatani does.**

**I always forget disclaimers...i'm bad with disclaimers but i always forget things so yeah...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Sora

It was Already the afternoon and miharu was playing with some things he found outside on the yard until his mom called him.

"Miharu, would you come here please!"

"Yes, mom."

Miharu put down the twigs and grass and went inside. He found his mom cooking again. Once he was done washing up in the bathroom he went back into the kitchen.

"Would you like to learn how to make okonomiyaki miharu?"

"Yes!"

"Ok."

His mom was showing him all the basics when it comes to making the okonomiyaki. How to flip it, how long your supposed to leave it. How much food your supposed to put in and the right amount of spices. When miharu was done making it, it came out perfect.

"Look mom, i did it!" Miharu said happily.

"Good job miharu, its like you have a natural talent for it."

His mom gave him a high five and a pat on the head. Miharu smiled happily.

"Ok miharu, your are on your way to becomeing the best okonomiyaki maker!"

"Yeah!"

**Back at the orphanage...**

Sora was still in his closet with his stuffed cat sitting beside him. He sometimes thought what it was like to have good parents like miharu. He then suddenly got an idea.

"I know what...i will just run away from here, and live on my own i don't need this place."

Sora grabbed a small sack and put only the necessary things that he needed and threw it in his closet.

"This is all i need i think, i can live on my own i will leave by night time."

Sora closed the closet door and waited for the night to come. As the instructors checked everybody if they were sleeping he knew they left for the day around midnight and knew they check if everyone is still in their rooms around 2:00 at night. Sora got up from his bed around 12:30 just to make sure they were gone, he grabbed his sack and took his stuffed cat. He snuck out of his room and looked both ways trying to hear any kind of movement. He then quietly and quickly went down stairs. He looked around the looby to see if it was safe. As he made it down to the lobby he spotted the door. He opened the door and a alarm went off. Sora ran out of their as fast as he could until he reached the gates that seemed impossible to jump over. He could hear some of the instructors yelling from inside calming all of the kids down and knew he had to hurry. He climbed on top of a hedge and then on top of the brick wall. He looked down and felt reluctant about jumping down but he knew that was the only way he could get out and so he jumped off the wall. He landed on both of his feet successfully but unfortuanately he sprained his ankle. Enduring the pain he ran down the street as fast as he could until he couldn't see the orphanage no more. He couldn't believe he was finally on the outside, everything he has read about was true. He even saw a dog walking down the street. He took off his Sack and took out a small book. "A shitzu, what a funny name for a little dog." He put the book back inside his sack as he started down the path. He clutched his cat closely to his chest a bit afraid. He started to feel a bit cold and his ankle started to hurt. As he walked furthur down he decided to go into a alley to take a break and to warm up since he read in his book that blocked places are usually warmer than outside areas. He sat down on the ground and hugged his cat tightly since he really was cold. He took off his sack and laid it beside him.

"I wonder if this is what miharu sees." sora thought.

As he stared at the sky he felt something grab him by the waist and picked him up like he weight nothing. He wanted to scream but the person covered his mouth before he could even get a sound out.

"Don't even scream kid, because if you do you will die." The man held a knife close to his throat.

Sora did not dare move as he held on to his cat tightly already scared. The man had a car parked nearby as he ran, opened his trunk and tossed him in their. The man closed the trunk and immediately started the car. Sora tried to get up but couldn't as he laid their. He closed his eyes and wished this was only a dream and nothing is really happening. He wished that he never left the orphanage. The car stopped and the trunk opened. Sora was roughly picked up and was forced to walk inside these old rundown apartments. The man opened the door to one of them and pushed him in.

"Ok kid, you will be living here for now on, my wife wanted a kid so i went out to find her one and here you are. So you better behave you little brat!"

The man left and sora sat their looking around the trashy room. It was filled with junk everywhere and smelled horrible. Their was absolutely no where to sit. He could smell alchhol and cigarets which disgusted him. He knew he had the chance to run away now that the man left. He quickly opened the door and ran out the room. He could hear the man screaming from inside the room. He ran and fast as he could until he tripped over a glass bottle on the cement and hit his head on the pole. Everything then went black. When sora woke up he found himself in a really trashy room. He was laying on what you could call a floor. The man came in with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Trying running away next time kid, and you will pay."

The man threw the bottle at the wall and glass shards fell everywhere. He left the room and locked it. Sora grabbed his stuff cat, relieved they actually let him keep it and held it tightly to his chest and started crying quietly.

"Miharu...i want to be with you."

**Back to miharu's house...**

That night everyone was busy cleaning up the shop and miharu was helping out to by sweeping the porch with a small broom and saying goodbye to the customers. After he was done he helped close down the shop and then got ready for bed.

"Good night miharu." His mom said.

"Good night mom."

"Ok miharu, tommorow we will be going grocery shopping, you are going to help me alright!"

Miharu nodded. His mom left as miharu laid on his side.

"I wish sora was here with me, he would have really enjoyed life a bit more."

Miharu said a silent goodnight to his friend as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>This one is a bit shorter but, i couldn't think of anything else to write and plus i had a head ache. So i hope you enjoyed the this one,<p>

even though its a bit sad...i gotta stop tortureing yoite...i feel bad...but anyways please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. a new encounter

**11 years later...**

Miharu was talking to some people that wanted him to join their club, he turned all of them down since he has no particular interest in any clubs. Right now miharu is a first year in Banten highschool. He noticed that everyone was divided by levels since the school was 4 stories high. Miharu sat at his desk and looked outside. He wondered what yoite was doing right now, he still remembered him since they both made a special promise to each other. He sometimes wondered if yoite still remembers him or the promise at all since it has been a long time. He turns his attention to the front of the room as class was about to start.

The first 4 periods were going along fine since it was only just the first day of school. Some of the teachers weren't that bad and so he didn't mind them that much but he still could care less about them. Miharu was walking down one of the hallways. Since lunch has started everyone can travel where ever they want around this time since they get a 1 hour break. Miharu turned a corner, lost in his own thoughts, he ran into a boy knocking both of them down onto the floor and several text books and stacks of papers fell to the floor. Miharu looked up and quickly apologized to him.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to run into you."

The boy looks up and gave miharu an expressionless look. Miharu's eyes widened._ It can't be...can he be?_

"It's ok."

He says in a expressionless voice. Miharu really wanted to ask him something but then noticed all of the papers and text books all over the floor.

"I will help you pick those up."

Miharu started picking up the papers as the boy did the same. Miharu kept looking back at him to see if it really was him. The boy looks at miharu.

"You don't mind putting those in ABC order do you?"

He pointed at the stack of papers miharu was holding.

"No."

Miharu responded quickly. He started looking at all of the papers on the floor and wondered how to put them in order since most of them were numbered. As if the boy read his mind he grabbed his stack and sat in front of miharu.

"Their is a letter at the bottom of each page lettering from A-Z, and so we start from the letter A and so on."

Miharu looked at the bottom of one page.

"Ok."

After spending 45 minutes of putting the papers in order and stacking them all up, they picked up all of the text books. Miharu looked at the boy as he started picking up both the stack of papers and textbooks.

"Um, is it alright if i help you carry that?"

"Ok."

The boy handed the stack of papers to miharu and he took the text books. Miharu wondered that despite how thin he looks, he is really strong. They both walked into a reading class room. The boy placed the textbooks onto the desk and miharu followed doing the same but on a different desk. Miharu looked at the boy and appologized once again.

"I'm sorry for making you miss your lunch."

"I don't really care."

Miharu watched the boy walk out of the room. He really wanted to ask but didn't know how since he did look like him, but he dosn't remember him being this emotionless. Miharu left the class room and caught up to the boy. The boy looked at miharu.

"What is it?"

"Is your name, sora?"

The boy stared at miharu expressionless and then gave him a soft smile but the look in his eyes didn't express happiness, they resembled more as if he wasn't their at all.

"It WAS sora, but now it's yoite."

"Yoite, sorry for bothering you then."

Miharu was about to walk away but just wanted to ask anyways.  
>"Do you remember anyone by the name of miharu?"<p>

"Miharu, i'm sorry i do not, but it does sound a little bit familiar."

"Alright, well sorry about everything though."

"It's ok."

Miharu quickly walked down the hall and took a quick turn around the corner before yoite could ask him for his name. He walked until he could hear no one in sight. Miharu slid down the wall as tears started to form in his eyes. _I guess he dosn't remember me after all, he also changed his name to...yoite._ Miharu silently cried until the bell rang for the classes to start and so he headed for his next class.

School ended as the first day went by good and bad. Miharu was walking down the sidewalk and remembered he had to pick up some things from the corner store down in tokyo since his grandmother ordered some special ingredients that are only available in tokyo. Miharu sat on the bench and waited for the bus. He noticed someone else waiting for the bus, he was wearing a long black trehch coat that looks more like for the winter, black pants and a baige hat that hid his face. When miharu took a closer look at the boy he suddenly realized it was yoite.

"Hi."

Miharu said indifferently. The boy turned and looked at miharu. No expression at all.

"Hi."

"You must really dress fast."

"Yeah."

"How was school today for you?"

"It was fine."

"I see."

Miharu and the yoite both stayed silent. He didn't mind it though since it wasn't an awkward kind of silence. Miharu took another glance at yoite until he noticed him staring at him.

"You do look familiar, what is your name?"

Miharu looked down. He was afraid of telling him that his name was miharu. But yoite spoke for him.

"Your name must be miharu then?"

"Yeah."

"Miharu, it was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same here."

They both stayed quiet for a little while longer.

"So, you live in tokyo then?"

"Yeah."

"You come to school all the way over here."

"Yes."

"Do you like it so far here?"

"Yes, it's very quiet here and thats what i like."

"Yeah."

The bus arrived and both of the boys climbed in and both sat next to each other on the very back of the bus. They both stared at each other.

"You had the same idea as me?"  
>"Yeah, i usually sit at the back."<p>

"What happened to your bag?"

Miharu barely noticed that he didn't have his school bag with him.

"I never took it today, i forgot it."

Miharu thought to himself,_ I wondered how he changed then... _As if he could read his thoughts he answered miharu.

"I brought a spare change and put them in my locker."

"Ok."

The bus ride was really quiet and miharu could feel him just staring at him, but since he was indifferent now he tried his best not to care and look back at him. The bus stopped and both of the boys got off, both heading in the same direction.

"So, yoite what year are you?"  
>"I'm a 2nd year."<p>

"Your 16 then?"

"Yeah."

They both silently walked along side each other. Miharu stoppped in front of the store and then looked back at yoite who is waiting for him.

"Do you have to go home yoite?"

"No."

"Want to come with me then?"

"Ok."

Yoite followed miharu into the store. while miharu waited for the man to bring the ingredients over, yoite was standing next to miharu looking at nothing. Miharu wonders if he spaces out all the time. The man brought the ingredients and handed the bag to miharu. Both of the boys left the store. Miharu turned around going back to the bus stop and sat on the bench. Yoite followed and did the same.

"The bus won't be coming back for another 2 hours."

Miharu looked at yoite and then looked back down at the bag.

"I guess i will sit here for two hours."

"Alright."

For 30 minutes both of the boys sat their very quietly not saying a word to each other since they didn't have anything to say to each other. People who passed by would look at them and wondered why they wouldn't talk to each other. After another 10 minutes miharu broke the silence.

"So yoite, where do you live?"

"somewhere around here."

"Is tokyo usually noisy?"

"Yeah."

Miharu thought of what else to ask him since yoite wouldn't ask anything back and most of the time the conversations led to no where.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Nothing."

"Why not?"

"I just want to disappear, i don't really want to live but i do just because...it is alright if you don't know understand."

Yoite gave miharu a cold look. Miharu shuddered at this but shook it away and tried to change the subject.

"You have any friends?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"People don't talk to me, actually your the first one who is actually awknowledging my existance."

Miharu was confused when yoite said that but once again yoite somehow read his mind.

"What i mean is that your the first one who has ever spoken to me."

"Ok."

Miharu sat their quietly looking at the bus schedule pamphlet not actually reading just staring at it. Yoite did the same but he was actually reading it.

"Miharu, do you have friends?"

"yeah, but i don't really talk to them."

"why not."

"Because i'm indifferent."

"Won't you lose your friends that way?"  
>"They don't seem to care since they follow me everywhere anyways."<p>

"I see."

It has been two hours and miharu was still waiting for the bus. Miharu turned to yoite.

"How long does the bus take to get here?"

"I thought two hours...thats what i remember reading on the pamphlet yesterday."

Miharu looked at the pamphlet and yoite was right, but the bus never came.

"It's getting dark."

Miharu looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was going down.

"Maybe the bus is running late."

"Probably."

They both sat their in silence for another hour and still no bus. Yoite got up and miharu thought he was going to leave him their.

"I will be back, i'm just going to ask if the bus is running late."

Yoite pointed at the store behind them. Miharu nodded and sat back down on the bench. Yoite came back as quickly as he left.

"He told me that the bus has been delayed and won't be picking anybody up until tommorow morning and the trains are also delayed due to a track accident."

"What should i do then?"

"You can stay with me."

"Will your parents mind?"

Yoite stayed quiet as he started to walk off. Miharu took that as in for him to follow. Miharu caught up and followed yoite to some apartment complex. Everyone who lived their were giving miharu weird stares. He nearly bumped into yoite since he stopped so suddenly.

"Is this where you live?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

Yoite took out his keys and un-locked the door. Miharu expected to see his parents but saw that no one was inside. Yoite walked in, removed his coat and went straight to the kitchen and shut the door. Miharu felt awkward about just going in without being invited but guessed yoite dosn't really like talking very much. Miharu went inside, closed the door and sat on the sofa and waited for him to come back. After a while of just sitting their miharu was about to go in to see if he was alright but he suddenly came out with a tray of tea and food for the both of them.

"Sorry if i took long."

"I don't mind."

Yoite set the tray on the table and sat next to miharu handing him his tea. Miharu took it and started sipping it. It was a very quiet as they both ate. After they were both done yoite took the tray and carried it back to the kitchen. He quickly came back and sat back down next to miharu.

"Do you live alone?"

"..."

"I see, what do you do as a job?"

"i write short stories for the news paper."

"Is that hard?"

"No."

"When do you go to work then?"

"I only write stories on fridays."

"That all you do?"  
>"Yeah, i get paid depending on the number of paragraphs, number of words, number of viewers and its popularity."<p>

"Wow, are any of your stories popular?"

"Yeah."

"Thats good."

They both sat their in silence. Miharu stared out into space day dreaming about anything and yoite sat their staring at nothing but also not day dreaming. After a while of that yoite got up and then came back with a portable television.

"You watch TV?"

"No, it's only to put noise in the house...its too quiet."

Miharu watched yoite turn it on and left it on the news and polotics part. After that they both went back to doing what they were just doing which was nothing. Two hours later yoite led miharu to his room which for some reason has two beds.

"Why do you have to beds?"

"I'm renting the place, this is not a new apartment."

"Ok."

Yoite started to set up one of the beds for miharu. While yoite was doing that miharu looked around the room and saw sitting on the desk was a black pluch toy cat. Miharu gasped and he must have did that loud since yoite turned around and looked at miharu.

"What's the matter?"

"You like cats?"

Yoite turned to the toy cat and looked at it.

"Yeah, i like the black ones."

"Where did you get that?"

"I don't really remember that well, its been a very long time."

Yoite walked over to the cat , since he finished the bed, and picked up. He stared at it for a moment and then looked back at miharu.

"I think i got this from someone...i don't remember who though."

Yoite set the cat back down onto the desk and walked back to miharu. Miharu stood their in shock as he remembers giving it to his friend sora and now miharu knows that this person who calls himself yoite really is sora. yoite sat on his bed and looked at miharu.

"Sorry miharu, i don't really have any clothes that will fit you."

"That's alright i'm fine in my uniform."

Miharu sat on the bed yoite made for him.

"I'm going to start the water, you can go in first."

Yoite left and miharu tried to figure out what he meant until he realized he was talking about the shower. Yoite quickly came back and handed miharu a towel. Miharu went inside, undressed and got in. Miharu thought to himself, "I still remember yoite, but he dosn't remember me he dosn't even remember who gave him that stuffed cat...I wonder what happened to him, I remember he wasn't the happiest person on earth, but he everytime i saw him, he was always smiling never sad and now he is emotionless to the point he says he wants to disappear. Yoite, i hope you remember who i am..." After they both finished taking a shower yoite immediately went to bed but did not fall asleep. Miharu did the same since he wasn't used to sleeping at another person's house.

"Yoite, what do you like about tokyo?"

"nothing imparticular, just the night time."

"You like it here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like living here in tokyo?"

"I don't mind it here."

"I see, good night yoite."

"Good night miharu."

Miharu turned to his side and started to fall asleep. As for yoite he laid on his back and stared at the wall. He started thinking to himself. _Why does that name sound very familiar...miharu...miharu...miharu rokujou. This boy looks familiar as well maybe i have seen him here before._

* * *

><p>I did at first wanted to make yoite live inside the old abandoned train station, but instead i put him inside a apartment since i didn't want to make him sound super poor...anyways, i also put him as a writer for the newspaper i don't know if that is real or not, but yeah that would sound like a cool job! Also it's been more than a week break i suppose...but i am working on my own original story so that is taking alot of my time from writing these. I will try and finish up all of my stories that i have on here except the one shot series, those will be just random stuff.<p>

Disclaimer: **Yuhki Kamatani** not mine!

And please review!


End file.
